I'll Never Be The Same
by annalove1908
Summary: After Draco, Harry, Pansy, Ron, Ginny and Blaise, all fail their muggle class they get sent to the muggle world to go to high school. And Hermione, Lillian and Serenity have to take care of them and explain how to live without magic.


We do not own Harry Potter.

i Wrote this with my love lady , you shoud check her thing out!

"Bloody hell! What is that?" Serenity asked. "I don't know, just go back to bed, its only 6AM" Lillian replied turning over in her bed. "It's

a bloody owl!" Serenity said, sitting up in her bed peering out the window. Lillian slowly rose from her position and sat right up,

watching Serenity open the window. "It's Dumbledore's owl." Serenity said, shocked. "Why the bloody hell has he sent us a letter?"

Lillian asked groggily rubbing her eyes. "I don't know...but it's his handwriting on it." Serenity said turning it over to open it. She slowly

took out the parchment, unfolding it, and out loud she read:

_Dearest Lillian and Serenity,_

_It is my great pleasure in informing you that to finish your years at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry you must house the following students who have yet to complete Muggle Study's. There is a complete list of names written on the back and Miss Granger will be assisting you on your great journey this year. I am excitedly waiting your reply. _

_Sincerely_

_Dumbledore. _

Lillian snatched the parchment with the names from Serenity's hand, glancing over every name written. "Draco's coming!" Lillian

screeched while Serenity's face turned a light shade of scarlet. "I hate him!" Lillian roared "Why did **HE **have to fail? I knew he was

stupid, but not THIS stupid!" She complained, while Serenity took the parchment back. "Well well well, Mr. Potter will be residing with

us" Serenity said, glancing over at her friend. "Well...I guess Draco coming isn't that bad, as long I as I can spend most of the time with

Harry. Who else is coming?" Lillian asked. "Let me see..." Serenity asked

_The following students are the ones you will receiving:_

_Ronald Weasley _

_Pansy Parkinson _

_Ginny Weasley _

_Blaise Zabini _

_Draco Malfoy _

_Harry Potter _

The girls sat in silence for a moment. "But...he didn't say when they we're coming" Lillian said flopping make onto her bed. Suddenly

the doorbell rang. "Oh shit" Lillian said, springing from her bed. Throwing on a sweater, the two girl rush down the stairs in a hurry.

Reaching the door, they flung it open seeing Hermione Granger. "Hello, sleep well?" Hermione asked stepping into the house with he

r bags trailing behind her. "Yes, would have been better if we weren't awakened so early" Lillian replied. Hermione stopped and looked

at the two girls, realising they were still in their Pj's. "I told Dumbledore to send the letter earlier, but he didn't listen" She sighed going

up stairs. "Oh...where is my room?" She asked, pausing on the second stair. "DAISY!" Lillian hollered as a small brown elf appeared in

front of them. "May you please make up Miss Grangers room and show her too it?" Serenity asked heading to the kitchen. "Very well

Mistress" a high pitched squeaky Daisy replied snapping away. "Hermione would you care for some tea while your room is being

prepared?" Serenity called from the kitchen. "Sure please" She replied sitting in the closest chair to her. She peered around the room

amazed by the state of the house. "My, you two really keep this house in good repair." She said. Lillian and Serenity paused in the

doorway and burst into laughter. "Well you see, that's what a house elf is for!" Lillian replied handing Hermione her tea and sitting

beside her. " What we will still be albe to have our party?" Lillian asked. " What do you mean parties? Like book parties?" Hermione

said, looking confused. "No, like real parties. You know loud music ad drinking." Lillian asked. "Wait, you two are into that type of

thing?" Hermione asked, confusion washing over her face. "Well...only in the summer really. We aren't really allowed to during the

school semester because we are devoted to our studies then." Lillian replied. An awkward silence fell over the girls for a few minutes.

Then they heard the familiar popping noise of the house elf returning. "The miss's room is ready. Right this way." Daisy said calling

Hermione to follow. As she left the room, the two girls went to clean up the dishes wondering how they were going to get thru these

next few months.


End file.
